¿qué hay después del dolor?
by Dika-chan
Summary: mi primer one shot y mi primer lemon... u bien nejihina vean y diganme si les gusto!


He me aquí como todos los días que no tengo misión llevo un ramo de lirios, se que le encantan, camino por el largo pasillo admito que cada paso siento que mis fuerzas se van pero, al atravesar la puerta siento que mi mundo se desmorona.

Me duele ver a mi ángel así, conectada a un sinfín de maquinas que mantienen tus pulmones funcionando, llevas allí 4 meses y medio, puedo ver como tu cabello está más largo estas algo delgada. Como siempre que llego me como siempre que llego a mi asiento y tomo tu mano entre las mías para besarla, me dedico a recordar ese día

**4 meses y medio antes**

_En un campo de flores en los límites del territorio Hyuga una peliazul de 17 años estaba sentada mirando las mariposas revolotear, un castaño de más o menos la mismo edad la abrasa por la espalda haciendo que esta se sonroje, el solo sonríe ante la reacción de su novia._

_Me encanta cuando te ruborizas te ves hermosa- le dice al oído_

_G-gracias- responde nerviosa_

_De nada hime- antes de besarla en la mejilla- ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_Eto… vine a v-ver las flores- respondió acomodándose en el hombro de su primo- d-deberíamos volver_

_Si… ven – se levanto y le tendió la mano_

_H-hai_

_Los 2 jóvenes llegaron a la mansión de su clan y se sentaron en el borde del pasillo el la abrazo por encima de sus hombros no había problemas, la familia aceptaba y de echo les alegraba su relación, la peliazul alzo su rostro y el genio Hyuga supo lo que ella quería acerco sus labios y la beso delicadamente, bajo su brazo de los hombros a la cintura de la muchacha el beso se profundizo y la joven se colgó al cuello pero, una explosión los saco de su ensoñación_

_Ah- exclamo Hinata aferrándose al cuerpo de su novio_

_¿Qué rayos?..- un confundido Neji_

_Neji…-dijo la souke _

_Lo sé vamos- respondió el bunke_

_Corrieron hacia el lugar del estallido encontraron a Hiashi el líder del clan peleando contra 7 sujetos apenas el líder vio a los jóvenes les ordeno ir por Hanabi y salir del complejo ninguno de los tres herederos debía salir herido. La pareja salió corriendo encontraron a Hanabi desmayada rápidamente Neji la recogió y salieron rumbo al bosque sabían que los seguían corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero un estruendo alcanzo a Hinata Neji paro y fue en su ayuda, pero la heredera principal se levanto _

_Neji, saca a mi hermana d-de a-aquí –de su espalda salía mucha sangre _

_El genio subió a su prima menor a lo alto de un árbol e invoco un halcón blanco con negro para que la cuidara, baja hasta su amada estaba pálida y llena de sangre solo le atino a abrazarla y susurrarle al oído – te protegeré-. Para su desgracia sus perseguidores los alcanzaron el joven genio combatió hasta que su chakra se agoto vio a Hinata estaba apenas consiente, como pudo llego a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos y mientras ambos perdían la conciencia se decían – te amo-_

**En la actualidad**

No sé bien que paso cuando me desperté estaba en una habitación de este lugar, pude verte estabas en la cama de al lado exactamente igual que ahora, sé que me puedes escuchar así que casi todos los días, vengo a contarte lo que me pasa en el día, te encanta escuchar, parecías una niña pidiéndome contarte lo que me pasaba.

Hime, la misión no duro mucho, sabes hay muchos que me dicen que te olvide, que estas muerta, cuando… veníamos de regreso a la aldea Ten Ten se acerco a mi me dijo que me amaba y que me deseaba- lo ultimo lo dijo algo apenado - yo… le dije que te amo y que no te iba a traicionar, creo que se enojo, demo no me importa no te dejare a menos de que lo desees… te amo- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

En ese momento escucho un leve gemido similar el de un gato, la máquina de respiración artificial comenzó a pitar, grite por ayuda afortunadamente Sakura pasaba por allí.

La kunoichi entro a la habitación y atendió la crisis de la ojiperla, cuando acabo me saco de la habitación para comentarme algo

Neji-san vera Hinata casi se ahoga pero por que el tubo de su tráquea le estorbaba al respirar, eso es una gran mejoría ya puede respirar sola, despertara pronto- comento feliz

d-de verdad- no sabía que decir mi princesa despertara

si en estos días tal vez mas su cuerpo está reaccionando- miro unos resultados

entiendo- dije frio pero alegre

Relato yo…

Mientras alguien espiaba la conversación, el chico rubio se alegro con la noticia y se deslizo hacia la habitación de la Hyuga lastimosamente la pelirosa se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer así que corrió y se encerró en la habitación de la peliazul los gritos de objeción retumbaban por el lugar

¡NARUTO! Sal de ahí idiota - gritaba Sakura

Naruto no te acerques a mi novia entiendes- el Hyuga observando con su byakugan cada movimiento de ojiazul

Oigan acabe de llegar de una misión de 6 meses yo quería ver qué pasaba… joooo no sabía que Hinata –chan tenia novio – comento el rubio

Quien se acerco a la cama de la Hyuga y la observo detenidamente

Nee Sakura- chan dijo que estaba en coma pero parece dormida- y se acerco mas, al otro lado Neji parecía explotar de la ira- oe Hinata –chan despierta – todavía más cerca de la joven, la pelirosa tuvo que sostener al bunke para que no derribara la puerta

De repente…

¡kyyyaaaaa! - abrió los ojos y unos destellos amarillo la asustaron, y reacciono dándole con un juunken a lo que sea que se le acercara

El rubio hiperactivo salió volando hasta quedar incrustado en la pared, cuando la ninja medico y el genio Hyuga entraron la peliazul estaba hecha nervios y Naruto estaba inconsciente en un hoyo en la pared

Hinata- dijo mientras abrazaba a la susodicha

N-Neji – respondió el abrazo

Dos semanas pasaron desde que la heredera del clan más fuerte de Konoha despertó del coma, ese día salía del hospital junto a su querido primo, pronto llegaron a la renovada mansión Hyuga solo quedaban unos 20 miembros de la familia todos ninjas y no había distinción entre ramas tan pronto como Hinata puso un pie en su casa se le tiraron encima, gracias a dios su hermana la pudo sacar del tumulto y Neji la llevo a su nueva habitación.

En la noche después de copas, risas y abrazos se anuncio el compromiso de los primos y hubo más celebración como a las 2 de la mañana los jóvenes se retiraron.

Neji, yo…yo…- intentaba articular palabra la sonrojada kunoichi

…- el si la interrumpió pero no con palabras sino con un dulce beso que ella rápidamente correspondió- yo también- dijo en medio del beso

A pasos torpes llegaron a la pieza del bunke el cerro la puerta con seguro y a tientas llevo a su huésped a la cama aun sin despegarse de ella se dedicaron a estar abrazados, presos e l uno del otro

Gracias p-por es-perarme t-te amo- confeso la peliazul acurrucada en el pecho de su novio

Yo siempre te esperare no lo dudes hime, también te amo- y la volvía a besar esta vez ese beso fue más apasionado mas lujurioso cambiaron de lugares sin deshacer el maravilloso contacto. Las frágiles manos de ella se adentraron bajo la yukata de su acompañante, palpando cada musculo del bien trabajado por el entrenamiento, por su parte el castaño no se quedo atrás subió sus manos de la cintura hacia el sujetador soltándole en un fugaz movimiento para luego acariciar toda la espalda de su amada.

La joven al sentir el contacto en su espada abrió los ojos de sopetón, y él se separo

Lo siento fui impulsivo- intento retirarse pero, ella lo abrazo con fuerza

N-no y-yo s-si...- lo alentó rojo como un tomate

Está bien, es solo que yo nunca- suspiro- creo que será la primera vez para ambos- desvía su mirada por el rubor de sus mejillas

Cre-creo q-que si- sonriendo ante la confesión

Regresaron al beso cada prenda cayó al suelo dejando a los enamorados en bragas y bóxer, el despendio de la boca al cuello de su prima, probando el dulzor de este, mientras una de sus manos se posaban en los senos de Hinata la otra danzaba de la cintura al muslo llevándose consigo las bragas negras de su novia, y ella se limitaba arquear la espalda y gemir del placer. Pronto se encontraban desnudos los dedos de Neji jugaban con el clítoris de Hinata mientras su boca succionaba, mordía y lamia los erectos pezones, con mucha timidez la ojiperla tomaba el enorme miembro que estaba contra su muslo, el soltó un gruñido ante la acción y lo volvió a soltar cuando aquella mano subía y bajaba con mortal lentitud en su hombría, definitivamente había llegado el momento se separo un poco del cuerpo de ángel debajo de él y la miro a los ojos, no hubo palabras ella lo atrajo a su boca y ese beso fue la mejor afirmación.

P.O.V Neji

Después de mirarla a los ojos me tomo de la nuca y me llevo a sus labios, la bese hasta quedarme sin aire, estaba agitado ella soltó una risita que termino cuando tome su muslo derecho y lo subí en mi hombro ni yo sé porque hice eso, bien no importa se le subieron los colores cuando lo hice tome mi "amigo" y lo adentre en la flor rosa de mi prima hasta que sentí una obstrucción…

P.O.V Hinata

Al fin nos separamos casi se ahoga no me contuve y me reí, pero mi diversión no duro porque subió mi pierna en su hombro y empezó a penetrarme, se detuvo y salió casi por completo

Fin de los P.O.V

Neji beso con fuerza a su prima y entro de una estocada en su interior un grito a medias retumbo en el cuarto y las lagrimas de la chica no se hicieron esperar estas fueron limpiadas por la serie de besos que él le dedico mientras no se movía. Cuando el dolor desapareció una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la peliazul acto seguido las embestidas empezaron primero lentas.

Ah mmm Neji m-ma-mas ah!

Lo… que quieras ah hi-me

Mmm… yo ah ¡Neji! - llegando al clímax y enterrando sus uñas en la ancha espalda de su compañero

…- sonrió al escuchar su nombre de esa manera, dio unas estocadas mas y la alcanzo en el cielo- ¡hina te amo!

El joven cayo al vientre de su adorada acompañante unos minutos pasaron y salió de su interior para abrazarla y arrullarla en su pecho acariciándole el cabello.

Por fin estaban juntos después del dolor, ya no queda más que la felicidad y para ellos el amor fue su apoyo y ahora su mayor alegría

The end…


End file.
